


Afterwards - A Conversation

by oneiriad



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post - On Stranger Tides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the dust settles two observers have a conversation about a certain pirate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards - A Conversation

From a sunny spot on top of a piece of toppled pillar the serpent surveys the aftermath.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan..."

"It has been my experience that Mr. Sparrow does tend to have that effect."

The look the serpent spares the soul is by now less of a _you again_ and more of a "And where did you get off to, then?"

"Some dear friends of mine were involved in the skirmish. I went to offer them my most sincere condolences."

"Didn't feel like going with them?"

"They did most kindly extend me an invitation, and I must confess, I was sorely tempted, but - I have one more apology yet to make."

A tiny brightly coloured bird - like a jewel come to life - flies across the clearing. The serpent watches it disappear into the pond.

"Speaking of Mr. Sparrow - if I may be so bold as to enquire, why do you pursue him with such - determination?"

"What's it to you?"

"It is simply that I have had some small personal experience with the dangers of getting obsessed with such matters."

"Well, don't worry about me - it's nothing personal. It's just - my superiors have issues with people leaving Below."

"In that case, surely Mr. Barbossa would be equally deserving of your attentions?"

"Nah, there's no need - he's already well on his way back. But Mr. Sparrow, now - he's a problem. First there was that business with the heart and the Turner boy – and now this. If we're not careful - well. We can't be having damned souls running around redeeming themselves - it's just not done."

"Indeed."

Not for the first time the serpent laments its current lack of eyebrows to raise in the face of overly sarcastic souls. In the end, it settles for sticking out its tongue, even if it does lack that certain something.

"Where'd the little bugger run off to, anyway?"

"I believe he is en route for a long awaited reunion."

"With his little toy ship."

"A bittersweet reunion, I fear."

"Interesssting..."

The soul twitches.

The serpent does not deign to notice.


End file.
